It All Started With a Confession
by myEXISTENCE
Summary: With Eriol's confession to Tomoyo. Tomoy has to make an answer.The jealous Madison is making Tomoyo's life terrible but now Eriol and Eli battling it our for Tomoyo.What is Tomoyo's answer?
1. The note

**_Embarrassing love_  
**  
Disclaimer: Hey people, I am only new to this site and I am still struggling to write a fanfic so I don't have any experience yet so how can I own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Summary: Eriol has had a crush on Tomoyo ever since he came to the school......Eriol makes his confession........Eriol embarrasses Tomoyo in front of the whole class......soon the whole school knows about it ...... will Tomoyo accept Eriol's confession? ... But its not that simple too someone is causing destruction among Eriol's choice.  
  
**_A/N:_** This fanfic does not contain Magic, Stuffed animal that are talking lol, for e.g., Kero and Suppi/Spinel, guardians such as Yukito and Nakuru, no reincarnation of anyone or anything and especially NO KAHO.  
  
Oh yes before I start on this fanfic, this story is set in England. Ok Now you can go on reading it.  
  
**__**

**__**

**__**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chap.1 the note  
_**  
The 15 years old, handsome figure with the mysterious azure eyes was sitting in class thinking of a way to get Tomoyo to go out with him. His name was Eriol. He finally figured out a plan so he wrote a note, as he was passing it to Sakura the teacher noticed and asked Sakura to give it to her. Eriol was very nervous since his plan has backfired. The teacher read the note:  
  
_To my beautiful princess Tomoyo  
I have to tell you something very shocking so I hope you are prepared to hear it. I am in love with you! Please forgive me if I had hurt you. If, you feel the same way about me please meet me by the lake in the penguin park at 6:30 sharp in a month time. Even if you don't come I will wait and wait until you come.  
Your All-time-Crush  
Eriol  
_  
( **_A/N:_** Please don't yell at me if you think it is gay that's all I can think of and it is my first fanfic, Also I made the date longer so this fanfic won't finish so early!!!)  
  
"Ooooooooooooooo" the whole class giggled.  
  
As Eriol heard the I love you part he banged his head against the desk and as for Tomoyo she sunk deep in her chair and blushed in different shades of pink and red on her soft pale cheek.  
  
_**Lunch**_  
  
"HOW COULD HE EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT I MEAN OH MYGOD!" screamed Tomoyo, "I know he is the most popular boy in school but still".  
  
"I think it is kinda sweet and cute" chuckled Sakura.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
As the boys passed by Tomoyo from Tomoyo's class. They sang  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
Sitting in a tree  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
  
First come love  
  
Then comes marriage  
  
Then comes a baby in a carriage!  
  
Tomoyo smiled in a very funny way. All of the boys who sung that song wondered why because they had just embarrassed Tomoyo even more.  
  
"Do you guys watch Playschool because I swear my cousin sang it last week while play school was on. Don't you think that is just a bit to little for you but wait I forgot you don't have brains so you watch kids educational programs." said tomoyo with a smirk.  
  
( **_A/N:_** I swear I don't watch it. my sister does and it is educational lolz)  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura laughed as the boys ran off in Embarrassment from Tomoyo's smart remark.  
  
"That's a good one" chuckled Sakura  
  
"Thanks" smiled Tomoyo.  
  
They continued laughing as they walked to class.  
  
( **_A/N:_** I promise I will write the next chapter so please send me reviews so I can make the story better. Flames accepted. Please send me at least 5 reviews or I won't post the next chapters :p, Also I know this is rated pg 13 and the little rhyme is in it but is still doesn't mean that I still cannot make it pg 13 because the next chapter have some pg 13 stuff. )


	2. Eriol's happenings

Aaaaahhhhhh, thank you, wipes tears of happiness of my eyes. Thank you for all the people who review. I really appreciated it even it was flames. Thanks again to:  
  
Stephanny- my first reviewer, thanks  
  
Yunali- Thanks for reviewing hugs.  
  
Eriolntomoyo4eva- aaaaaaaa thats my account but thanks Carla 4 writing a review using my account  
  
I=stupid- thanks and keep updating your stories. I love your fanific  
  
Lifes dark angel- I also love your fanfic too. I hope you will update soon....  
  
Violet888- thanks for reviewing and I know who you are. lolz  
  
Oo-shield-maiden-oO- Thanks, Looking forward to read your fanfic  
  
Oh yes if you want my email it is eriolntomoyo4evayahoo.com.au . You can even add me to yahoo messenger if you like or msn messenger which is eriolntomoyo4evahotmail.com and if you want me to notify you when the next chapter is up I can email to you if you wanna. Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't arrest me, I am telling the truth, burst into tears and screams I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!" AAAHHHH.  
  
**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chap.1 Eriol Happenings  
_**  
**_After School, at home_**  
  
Eriol has just got home, sat on his red couch near the fireplace and thought what had happened today at lunch. ...  
  
**_Flashback at lunch_**  
  
( **_A/N:_** All of these girls that I am about to list are all from Eriol's class. )  
  
During lunch all of the girls from Eriol's class (This does not include Tomoyo, Sakura and the usual CCS gang) has begged Eriol to change his thoughtful mind. (A/n: I am going to list some of the class mates from Eriol's class).  
  
"Oh Eriol, why, oh why did you have to choose her ?" said Sarah.  
  
"Yeah", how come you chose Tomoyo, not me ?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Oh shut up, girls you know Eriol will always choose me, Madison the most popular girl in the school and the most show off one barged in.  
  
( **_A/N:_** Don't worry people, Tomoyo is also the most popular girl in the school. So Madison and Tomoyo are even. Opps am I making to much ? So sorry, go on with the story).  
  
With a click Her two followers, Raven and Amanda, both said "Yes, Of course he will choose our 'elegant' Madison".  
  
"ummm... no" said Eriol.  
  
"What did you say, (you could see the flames in her eyes but suddenly...she was calmer...), Oh Eriol dear, I know you were only joking, so I'll forgive you". Madison said.  
  
"No Madison! " , Eriol's voice grew louder!  
  
"Ok then I will have to begged you" Madison thought she know what she was saying.  
  
Everyone gasped because no one ever seen Madison begged before because usually the others are usually begging Madison instead. This time with her clap, Raven put a white material on the ground so that Madison could start begging.  
  
"No People, don't worry I am not going to ruin my precious knee by squatting on that dirty floor even with that material, so I am going to ask my volunteer, Amanda, to do it", said Madison proudly," instead I am going to do the saying".  
  
Amanda looked surprise but once she saw Madison's deadly glare. She knew she had to do it. So she got down on her knees and started to begged, while Madsison crossed her arm and started to plead.  
  
"Eriol, Honey you still can change your mind you know, you can always pick me instead of that bitchy Tomoyo", pleaded Madison, with her puppy looking eyes.  
  
( **_A/N:_** Of course they were no match for Tomoyo's puppy eyes, which SHOULD be shown soon in this story).  
  
Raven, quickly whisper something to Madison's ear after she finished her statement, "Boss sorry for me to interrupt but that's not how you beg".  
  
Raven look into her eyes and saw that deadly glare. So she quickly looked down.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP MADISON, TOMOYO IS NOT A BITCH !" Eriol scolded.  
  
( _**A/N**_: Yes celebration open wines open for all those who disagree with the Dub version of cardcaptor, so that's include the name MADISON. But please don't yell at me who agrees with the cardcaptor (dub/American) version, feels small.... Wait I am always small lolz, well feel even smaller! lolz).  
  
After Madison had heard that , she just gasped and then she began to burst into tears and run away! Raven and Amanda, quickly followed Madison to calm her down.  
  
"Now all of you, girls, please leave me alone, I am having a headache from all your winching and stupid questions, so please leave ", Eriol ask as nicely as he can but you can still see the angriness and pain in his beautiful cerulean eyes.  
  
And all along Syaoran was there right next to him.  
  
"So are you going to listen to any of the girls? Besides Madison is kinda hot! Syaoran asked politely trying to make Eriol angry since he is always calm. (**_A/n:_** well most of the time in THIS fanfic. Lolz).  
  
"Oh so you are saying that Madison is not hotter than Sakura, is that right...., if it is I should tell Sakura and break up your little relationship..." Chuckled Eriol, forgetting about his headache.  
  
"Don't you dare and don't get me started on this", Growled Syaoran But Eriol had just chuckled even more.  
  
**_ End of Flashback_**   
  
After Eriol thought of what had happened today he thought to himself...:  
  
**_ Eriol's P.O.V  
_**  
"Oh I hope I didn't embarrassed Tomoyo too much", Trying to make him feel that it was all his fault. Suddenly his angel side and devil side appeared.

( **_A/n:_** lolz, you know the one you see on cartoons, yeah they are the ones, those angels and devils on a person shoulder lolz).

"Then how come you are not feeling sorry for Madison, you hurt her even more", laughed Eriol's Devil. (Eriol on his evil side-the devil).  
  
"Don't you dare try to make Eriol fall in Love with Madison," whisper the Angel (Eriol the Angelic side).  
  
"What if I want to, Laughed the devil evilly, besides what's the difference between Tomoyo and Madison, Oh yes there is a difference  
Madison is a leader since she has 2 followers and she dress sexier than Tomoyo does ten times and has more sexier fashion.", said the Devil.

"Tomoyo is also good too, she is smarter than Madison 10 times and  
education matters!" Eriol the angel's voice grew a little louder!  
  
"Fashion is more important!" roared the devil.  
  
"Education is more important!" screamed the angel.  
  
"Fashion!".  
  
"Education!".  
  
"Fashion!".  
  
"Education!".  
  
(A/n:oooooooooooooooooo Eriol is getting mental lolz, nah he won't in this story, Also Eriol is rich too, that's one of the reason he is so popular ).  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT, I WILL CHOOSE TOMOYO AND THAT'S FINAL! Snarled Eriol.  
  
"See I knew that Eriol will stick with Tomoyo", the little angel poked his tongue out.  
  
"Ok you win this time but you aren't so lucky next time", roared the Devil.  
  
Then they both fantasy creatures disappeared.  
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Hiiragizawa ? ", asked his butler, Sam.  
  
He then realize the time, it was midnight. He didn't know it was so late after so many thoughts.  
  
"No I'm just tired, I need to get some sleep" Eriol told the Sam politely.  
  
"Good night Mr. Hiiragizawa and have a good night sleep and good rest", Sam told him quietly.  
  
"Good night Sam and have a good rest and good night sleep too" Eriol replied.  
  
Then on Eriol went to sleep.  
  
( **_A/n:_** aaaaaa, so tired, end another chapter, aaahhhh just realise I have 2 assignments to do, oh yes if you want me to post the 3rd chapter,please at least 10 reviews, hehehe gone higher anyways g2g baiz!)


	3. The Plan

**_Chap 3- The Plan  
  
Personal thanks._**  
  
**_Hikaru-wings:_** thanx 4 reviewing hugz  
  
**_I=Stupid:_** I know she is a one and thanx for putting my Nick in your Fanfic!  
  
**_Kitera:_** aaaa My God sis, Glad you like it!  
  
**_Yunali:_** I am so worried there was no humour in it well. I thought no-one would ever notice! Anyway thanx for noticing it!  
  
**_Stepanny:_** I promise there will be the ExT parts in the next chapter or next I promise one of them and I will try to make it longer as possiple since I have school now I don't have much time. sighs.  
  
**_Oo-shield-madien-oO:_** Thanx for reviewing the 1st and 2nd chapter and hows school going. Lolz.  
  
Also the most important thank you ( nooo, please don't get jealous people, I swear all the "thank yous" I made are from the bottom of my heart and are all important and personal but this is a really-must-thank you I must say).  
  
**THE MOST IMPORTANT THANKYOU THAT I REALLY HAVE TO MAKE GOES TO DRUM ROLLS MY DEAR FRIEND JESSICA GLIGICH.  
**  
1 million thank yous for helping me with this fanfic especially with the swearing. I couldn't have done it without you! hugz.  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** If I ever owned Cardcaptor Sakura which I DON'T, I would have paired Eriol and Tomoyo along time ago. SO I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA.  
  
=============================================================  
  
It was an ordinary School day. Usually the first one to get there was Tomoyo, Eriol and Madison and her two followers, but today was different....  
  
**_ At the School_**

As Tomoyo was sitting down on the green grass under the Sakura Tree, she was about to read a book. Madison was wondering why isn't Eriol here yet because he is the first boy to be at school.  
  
**_Madison P.O.V_**

I was waiting by the school gate for my beloved Eriol but hold on.. who is that I thought of the perfect crime. I will pick a fight with Tomoyo and when Eriol walks in the school gate I can say Tomoyo started it then I will slap her and knowing Tomoyo, she will slap me back and Eriol will see what she did and he will like me but I need some one to keep guard.  
  
**_End of Madison's P.O.V  
_**  
"Amanda, go out the school and see is my prince, Eriol coming yet, I will ring you but keep it on vibration so Eriol won't hear it and when I'm done, make sure Eriol is running to the School and at the Sakura tree watching my little show," instructed Madison.  
  
"What show?," questioned Amanda.  
  
"Don't ask, just go," bossed Madison.  
  
"Yes mistress," squeaked Amanda.  
  
So Amanda just set off in a flash. "Yes, this will all work," thought the Evil Madison.  
  
"So Tomoyo what do think on trying to steal my man ha?" asked Madison.  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you but if he was your man he would have written a note to you instead but he didn't so ha!," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh yeah well let the games begin,"Yelled Madison.  
  
"Bring it on sista," said Tomoyo, now standing up.  
  
"I have to ask you something Madison you did this to Sakura but Li chose Sakura instead of you what makes you thin Eriol choose you now ha?" questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"Because I am popular and your not so and he thinks you hate him.....  
  
"Well I...I...I... don't... I am...am... Just angry with him at the moment" Tomoyo said trying to find the right words.  
  
( A/N: oh does Tomoyo loves Eriol??? Ha! I am not going to tell you yet it's only my 3rd chapter!)  
  
"Anyways as I was saying I know he will choose me because of my good looks...," Madison said proudly.  
  
"Why don't you let me decide upon that matter?" Said Eriol butting in.  
  
Madison was looking quite nervously because he wasn't meant to come to the School gate now.  
  
Then she looked at Amanda and gave her that you-meant-to-wait-until-your- stupid-phone-vibrate glare. She also gave her an I-am-going-to-do-something- with-you-after-this glare.  
  
But Amanda just looked down all frightened.  
  
"Oh hi Eriol how are you today and why Eriol you look so gorgeous today and everyday," She said as sweetly as possible.  
  
"Anyway Tomoyo you have not heard the last of me." Said Madison back to her own harsh voice!  
  
**_In a classroom before School_**  
  
Madison was in the classroom before School and was screeching at Amanda.  
  
"YOU DISABLED FUCKEN BITICH, (A/n... too harsh Jessica but oh well) WHY DID YOU COME SO EARLY, I HAVEN'T EVEN RUNG YOUR FUCKEN PHONE YET, scolded Madison.  
  
It wasn't my fault, Madison, it was Eriol's fault murmured Amanda.  
  
**_Flash back_**  
  
Amanda saw Eriol in his limo, he was on his way to school, but the Limo broke down. Amanda thought that luck was on her side since Eriol's Limo broke down and that will slow Eriol down. So she told that Tomoyo was hurt, just to speed things faster. So immediately Eriol ran to School. Amanda didn't realize that Eriol was a fast runner and he was at school in 5 mins. She then realizes that her phone didn't have any missed calls and didn't vibrate...So that's when the trouble had begun.  
  
**_End of Flash Back  
_**  
"HOW DARE YOU BLAME MY PRINCE, NO ONE AND I SAY NO-ONE EVER BLAMES ANYTHING ON HIM. IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WOULD GIVEN YOU THE WORST PUNISHMENT AND THAT IS THAT I WILL SELL YOU TO A GUY WHO WANNA HAVE SEX AND HE WOULD FUCKED YOU UP ALL NIGHT LONG. THEN I WOULD BLOW IT TO EVERYONG THAT YOU GOT FUCKED AND YOU WORKED AS A HOOKER/WHORE AND IF THEY DON'T BELIEVE ME I WOULD HAVE TO GET YOU A JOB TO BE ONE, THEN YOU WOULD NEVER- EVER WORKED FOR ME AGAIN, BUT THAT WOULDN'T MATTER TO ME BECAUSE THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE WHO ARE WILLING TO WORK FOR ME AND GET A JOB DONE PROPERLY ,GO THAT", roared Madison.  
  
(**_A/N:_** god that was harsh, seriously Jessica I never saw you write anything so harsh before, lolz and I hope that is still pg-13. Please respond so I can change it a little or not).  
  
Amanda just simply nodded and you could see tears forming in her brown eyes.  
  
"AND THAT DOSEN'T ONLY GO FOR AMANDA IT GOES FOR EVERYONE WHO WORKS FOR ME," continued Madison.  
  
After that the bell just rang and Amanda hasn't spoken to Madison for the whole day.  
  
(_**A/N:**_ Finish another Chapter again, so sorry if it's short, I have school now and that's slowing me down anyways please review at least reviews before I post the next chapter please R&R)


	4. The first accidental kiss

Hi people I am back again. Anyways first thing first: The important personal thanks  
  
Jennikotic: Thanks for reviewing Jenny. I am so glad that school is going fine for you and what confusing?  
  
Yunali: hehehe glad you found that Madison's cockiness and conceitedness funny!  
  
Kitera: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I=Stupid: I hope there would be enough E&T moments for you and thanx for reviewing  
  
Cindy: Cindy, naughty naught girl shakes head  
  
Hikaru-wings: I am so sorry that I spelt you nick name wrong when I post the personal thanks during the last chapter. So sorry but thank you for reviewing.

Warrior: Hina: Thanks for reviewing Warrior Hina. Looking forward to read your chapter soon.  
  
AND EVEN THOUGH THIS PERSON DIDN'T REVIEW BUT SHE PLAYED THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THIS FANFIC AND THE IMPORTANT PART OF THE FANFIC THAT SHE PLAYED WAS TO HELP ME WITH THIS FANFIC. THANK YOU KIT (VIRGINIA) MY GOD SIS. I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER .SO THANKYOU.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but I do own Amanda and Raven  
  
Chap 4- The first accidental kiss.  
  
Amanda was still crying about what had happened and how she had failed Madison's plan, she was sitting by herself at lunchtime the next day. But suddenly she saw Madison and Raven coming. She was so scared so she got up and was about to head to the toilet but instead she heard Raven calling her to stop so she obeyed.  
  
"Stop Amanda, Stop!" screamed Raven  
  
Amanda obeyed and stops  
  
"Wah?! What do they want from me now. Haven't Madison scolded at me enough?"  
  
Amanda thought  
  
"Our princess Madison said that she was ummm... sor..ummmm she said she will give you another chance but if you failed you will receive the worst punishment and you know what is it . So do you want to have your chance for working with our mistress again or what? "Raven spoke.  
  
Amanda just nodded and followed Madison and Raven to the toilet to help Madison put her make-up on.  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran and Sakura were passing by. Syaoran was romancing Sakura with a song.  
  
"From the Moment I saw you... na na na something There was Something about You...I knew...I knew umm na na na" sang Syaoran  
  
He was totally out of tune and Sakura couldn't help but laugh and laugh. She held her stomach then laughed harder when Syaoran continued. (A/n: just to tell you that Syaoran and Sakura are dating )  
  
The bell rang and they had to go to the hall for a short meeting. Suddnely it started to rain very hard and there was thunder and lighting.  
  
In the hall  
  
Every thing was going fine on a rainy day for Tomoyo that day until the whole grade have to go to the hall for a meeting. There were a black out and it was all dark and they couldn't see anything.  
  
"Sakura...afraid?" Tomoyo teased  
  
"No...you better run before I hit you" Sakura said as she laughed  
  
Tomoyo ran but she didn't know where she was running, it was all dark and she couldn't see anything. She bumped into someone and fell over that person. Her lips touched that person's lip. She quickly covered her mouth  
  
"S-sorry" she started  
  
"Are you okay?" said Eriol's voice  
  
Then she realized who it was. It was Eriol. She jumped up and ran in the other direction. She covered her face not realizing that it was all-dark. Someone grabbed her by the arm it was Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo what's wrong?" Sakura asked  
  
"I fell over Eriol and I " Tomoyo said quietly  
  
"Kissed?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Sakura laughed then she laughed harder.  
  
"No one could see your face silly it is all dark," Sakura said  
  
Then the lights were back on. She could see Eriol looking at her direction and he was also as red as tomato. He quickly looks down after seeing Tomoyo pretty rosy cheeks and her beautiful amethyst eyes.  
  
He knows it was me she thought as she groaned. Her face started heating up. She was too embarrassed to look up and she didn't even pay any attention to what the teacher was talking about.  
  
"Tomoyo" the teacher called  
  
"Here" Tomoyo said not knowing how loudly she said it  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing go up and collect your certificate" Sakura whispered  
  
Tomoyo made her way towards the front. She could feel all eyes one her. Her face was beetroot red and she couldn't do anything about it. She got to the front and shook hands with the teacher. She saw Eriol looking at her. She started walked back to where she was and she was still looking at Eriol then somebody tripped her, she fell flat to the ground. The hall exploded with laughter. It was Madison that tripped her.  
  
"Oops sorry Tomoyo" Madison said nastily.  
  
The teachers dismissed the grade. Tomoyo was as red as ever, she could feel heat on her face.  
  
"Tomoyo are you okay?" Eriol asked as he helped her up.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Tomoyo are you okay?" Sakura asked  
  
"I think" she replied.  
  
The very next day early in the morning, Tomoyo is waiting for Sakura under a tree. The day was bright and sunny and it there is still half an hour left till their first lesson start.  
  
"Tomoyo you bitch come here" Madison called.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Madison then decided to ignore her she didn't feel like arguing. Madison stomped towards Tomoyo and gave her a little push.  
  
"Leave me alone" Tomoyo said  
  
"It's all your fault that Eriol yelled at me yesterday, you stupid bitch" Madison yelled angrily  
  
"If I am so stupid, why do I beat you in every test" Tomoyo snapped.  
  
Now there was a whole crowd gathering around the two girls.  
  
"Well...well that's cause...cause" Madison began  
  
"Just leave me alone," Tomoyo said as she gently pushed Madison aside.  
  
Madison slapped Tomoyo across the face. Tomoyo stared in horror then anger was building inside her.  
  
"Look it's not my fault that Eriol likes me and not you" Tomoyo yelled, "So leave me alone or I tell on you".  
  
Tomoyo stomped away Sakura spotted Tomoyo and raced after her.  
  
"Tomoyo, what happened?" Sakura asked as she caught up.  
  
Tomoyo explained what had happened and Sakura face was reddening with anger.  
  
"That bitch" Sakura started but the bell rang and their first lesson started. Tomoyo rubbed her sore face. "I just wish that she stop slapping me," Tomoyo said as they walked to their first lesson.  
  
The day passed quickly and it was the last period of the day. They had English and they have to write a poem about someone special. It was Tomoyo turn and Madison said, "Miss. may I go to the wash room?"  
  
The teacher nodded on her way out Madison glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed and she cleared her throat.  
  
"When my times are really bad My friend here will share my sad" Tomoyo started.  
  
She continued on and then it was Eriol's turn. Madison came back into the classroom and sat down quietly.  
  
"The first time I saw you I started falling in love You remind me of Those lovely doves  
  
I am sorry for the trouble I caused you And what I am saying very true And forever I will love you I wish I could be with you"  
  
Every one clapped. Eriol then added softly "This is to Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
Everyone clapped but Madison clapped the loudest. The bell rang and everyone started out the door. It was outside when Madison said, "Eriol my love I knew you would want me" Madison said loudly hoping Tomoyo could hear.  
  
"Love you? Li laughed, "He was saying that poem to Tomoyo, Man Madison you're funny shit"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol then blushed.  
  
"I did say it was for Tomoyo" Eriol said, "not you"  
  
Madison reddens in anger. Some of the classmate that was passing by laughed at Madison. Madison stomped away grumpily, and deliberately hit Tomoyo with her shoulders as she passed.  
  
However Tomoyo didn't feel that because Sakura was telling Tomoyo something "Bye Tomoyo, call me tonight, K? asked Sakura Tomoyo simply nodded.  
  
(A/N: aaaaaaaa end of another chapter again. Please review more so you can get to read more of the fanfic! Remember R&R please!)


	5. One secret revealed…Madison’s happening...

AAAAAAAAAA THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIWING. I JUST LOVE REVIEWS AAAAAAA GOING HYPO. AAAAAAA. Anyways (what wrong with me, I am always using the word ANYWAYS lolz) the thank yous  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
Amethysapphire- mmmm.... You never know if they are actually branded since i can make them not branded because I HAVE THE POWER LOLZ. Also Tomoyo haven't response so you would never know and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Stephanny: Hey long time no see lolz. Anyways thanks stephanny  
  
Warrior Hina: Syaoran? You want more of Syaoran! You want more of Syaoran . But this is an Eriol and Tomoyo Fanfic not a Syaoran and Sakura Fanfic. And if you want a song or Sakura and Syarean kissing here it is: Sayaoran just kissed Sakura! Happy? And

Sakura and Syaoran Sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First come loves

then come marriage

Then comes a baby in a carriage

Done and Done. I hope you are satisfied now. But I wouldn't some mind tinking about putting your idea in one of the chapters...  
  
Cindy: As always Cindy thanks for reviewing  
  
Jennikotic: oooooh I miss you so much, hope to see you soon and thanx for reviewing  
  
Hikaru-wings: Glad you liked it!  
  
Kitera: Again thx for reviewing!  
  
Animeangel302:mmm... I don't know have i read any of your fanfic before. Plz tell me by sending me an email at eriolntomoyo4evayahoo.com.au. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Oh there are some poems in this story, but i haven't wriiten them so the credits don't belong to me, they belong to Jenny Ky and Virgina Tran( hope i spelt you name right) my god sis. So the credits of the poems beongs to them!

That's all. Oh and sorry for not updating I had too many school work going on so I didn't have time to write it. Anyways here is the chapter you all have been waiting for and as I always say Enjoy and R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura

Chapter 5- One secret revealed...Madison's happenings  
  
Before School, there was a rumour about a new exchange student from America. But it was only 80 % sure. Another rumour was about that the exchange student is Eriol's brother; however it was only 25 % sure. The last rumour was about the exchange student use to date Madison but she wouldn't reply so it was only 10% sure.  
  
"Madison, I just heard rumours about a new exchange student from America and I heard his name is Eli Moon..." exclaimed Raven.  
  
"Eli Moon...it can't be him...it just can't be him", thought Madison.  
  
Flash back 10 years ago  
  
Eli and Madison had become friends since kindergarten. Since year 1, Madison was use to be called 'Tomboy' because her only friend was Eli and she had no other friends since they didn't play with boys. They think Madison has Boy germs. She has been teased till year 5. As Madison knew that everyone kept on teasing her, she wonder why Eli kept on protecting her, comforting her every time and keeping her safe. But in the middle of Year 7 she finally knew why...  
  
Year 7  
  
It was the weekends and Madison had just finished her shopping. Suddenly grey clouds started to form in the sky.  
  
"Oh crap, I hope it wouldn't rain", Madison plead  
  
Suddenly she felt a prickled on her pale skin. She looked up then it started to lightly sprinkle. Madison took out her mobile/cell phone out to ring someone to pick her up with her limo. Unfortunately her phone was out of battery.  
  
"OH MY GOD" though Madison in her brain.  
  
She quickly looks for shelter but there wasn't any.  
  
"SHIT, ANY MORE BAD LUCK, ARRRHHHHH! Madison screamed out loud." So I have no umbrella, no cell/mobile and no shelter. How the hell am I going to get home without getting wet.... O I just wished Eli would come and see what I am going through at the moment. Suddenly Madison saw something coming out from a fog. It looked tall and had dark navy-blue hair with and black umbrella.  
  
"No it can't be, it can't be...Wait it can be...it can be..."  
  
It was Eli who came out of the fog. In a flash Madison hugged Eli and felt his warmness. While Eli just smile and hug her back. "Oh, Madison, I didn't know that you were so happy to see me", chuckled Eli  
  
"Well I am happy to see my closest friend (A/n: you see they haven't date yet but I will explain what will happen soon in this chapter so stay tune) come at save me from this heavy rain", Madison said nicely.  
  
"Well do you mine letting me walk you home, my princess? Chuckled Eli.  
  
"Yes please", responded Madison..  
  
While Eli was walking Madison home. Madison sneezed. Eli realize it and asked, "Madison are you cold", asked Eli.  
  
"No I'm fine", answered Madison then Madison just sneezed  
  
"You sure, you just sneezed again"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
  
'You can't hide from me, I have been your closest friend for years now so you listen to me young lady (A/n: lolz he sound like a mum) .  
  
"Ok I'll tell you the truth, yes I am cold but only for a little bit"  
  
"Well whether you are cold a little bit or not, you wear my jacket".  
  
Madison Nodded and said" Thank you Eli but are you sure? Aren't you cold?" Madison asked.  
  
"Its ok, I don't want you to get sick" he replied. (Wow, what a man. Lolz)  
  
1 hour later  
  
"ok were're here now", said Eli.  
  
"Oh so fast, when I walk with you times go past very quickly, anyway would you like in and join me for some hot chocolate?" questioned Madison.  
  
"Ummmmmm, no thanks, thank you for inviting me, but I have to go basket ball training", replied Eli  
  
"ohhhhh, ok then, but before you go, your jacket" said Madison  
  
Madison was about to take it off but....  
  
"No you keep it" Eli said quickly  
  
"Ok then thank you", responded Madison. Then Eli left.  
  
2 days later  
  
Eli and Madison were walking in the park near the blue crystal lake. For some reason, Eli went asking Madison some questions.  
  
"Madison do u liked me? Asked Eli  
  
"No," responded Madison  
  
"Ok then...., Madison am I in you r heart...  
  
Madison shook her head.  
  
Eli's smile has now turned into a frown and you could see through his marine orbs that he is hurt.  
  
"Ok...then, the last question, Madison if I walked away would you cry," questioned Eli "No..."  
  
Eli was about to walk away until...Madison grabbed his arm and...  
  
"I wouldn't cry if you walked away...but I would die", Madison started.  
  
Eli's face brightens up a little.  
  
"You are not in my heart, you are my heart, continued Madison  
  
"Oh", Eli was shocked  
  
"And I don't like you, but I do love you, my one and only Eli".  
  
Eli's moth drifted open (A/m you know the one where some of the Anime/Manga characters drifted their mouth open where it almost touch the ground, when they are surprised) and quickly hugged Madison.  
  
"Umm, Eli would you stop hugging me,..., you are choking me instead and I have to ask you a question", giggled Madison.  
  
"Ok sure, anything for my little princess", responded Eli happily.  
  
"Am I pretty?", questioned Madison  
  
"No you are not pretty, but you are beautiful, answered Eli  
  
(A/n: If you don't understand what is going on. Eli just asked Madison to be his girlfriend and Madison just said yes.)  
  
2 months later  
  
Eli and Madison were walking down the park, where Eli had just Madison to be his new girlfriend. Their relationship was going really we;; until this. Madison has to break up with Eli. There were holding hands on hand until Madison let go and faced him.  
  
"Eli darling, I have written a poem for you and I hope you will understand"., Madiosn said looking down.  
  
"As day pass night And night pass day It would hurt you if I say I have no more feelings for you And I hope you'll understand  
  
That I don't love you no more" Madison read with a sign.  
  
Eli looked shocked at first but he was hurt.  
  
"Madison why? Why do you have to break up with me?, What have I done wrong? Asked Eli looking sad.  
  
"Well, you have done nothing wrong, in fact you are kind, loyal and anything a girl could want for but you see we are not meant for each other, "explained Madison .  
  
Then why do you have to break up?, how are we not meant for each other?," Screamed Eli.  
  
"Well don't you understand Eli, I have no more feelings for you anymore, I don't love you! Shouted Madison,  
  
'But why!?, roared Eli  
  
By now all the people from the park was staring at them and all the birds from the park had flew way  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, I liked another boy, eriol, Sorry Eli, Madison said, looking in to his azure eyes.  
  
He hugged him for the last time.  
  
"Go on with your life, Eli, I know that you will find someone special than me, someday and please forget about me Eli, said Madison softly. "Good bye".  
  
After Madison left and Eli looked very miserable and sad.  
  
3 days later  
  
3 days later, there was a knock on Madison's door at 7:00 am  
  
"What the hell, who will want to come Tomoyo mansion at 7:00, AAAAHHHHH! This better be good. Growled Madison and scratching her hair.  
  
"Good morning Miss Taylor, I am Eriol's butler. He has asked me to give you this letter. That's all and have a good day Miss ", said the butler politely.  
  
The butler left.  
  
Madison ripped the envelope and began to read,  
  
Dear Madison,

By the time you read this, I'll be in the plane and off to America, because I finally excepted that I should go on off with my life to forget about the incident of what had happen the day 3 days before. I don't know when I will come back to England. Probably even never... I Hope you and Eriol and will get along really well and I hope that your new love will take care of you better than I do. I also hope that we should be friends. Nothing more than friends...  
  
Your friend Eli Moon  
  
From that day on Madison haven't seen or communicated Eli from that day on.  
  
End of flashback  
  
that's all for this chapter. Review more, more chapters... Also quicker too. So go on start REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!


	6. Sakura and Syaoran's evil plan muhuahuah...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, chapter 6 is up. Sorry for the long delay. I had a lot of stuff to do. Anyway as usual the personal thanks. Also the credits go to my sis, Virginia. You might remember that I mentioned her at chapter 4- The first accidental kiss because she helped me write that chapter and again she helped me write this chapter. So thankyou for your help sis!  
  
**_Personal thanks:_**  
  
**_nana-baton:_** Umm the answer to your question is no. Tomoyo is not Madison in this fanfic but instead they are enemies. Does it make more sense now? Anyways thanks for reviewing.  
  
**_hikaru-wings:_** Sorry I no this chapter has to be confusing al little but I can't answer to that question on is Eli's brother. If you read the upcoming chapters your answer may be revealed!  
  
**_Cindy:_** Cindy I am not a lady yet, but soon I will be one. At the moment I am still a a teenage girl.  
  
**_Kitera:_** Sorry for not telling you that I posted the last chapter. But thanx for reviewing  
  
**_Jennikotic:_**

**_You asked:_** are you using Madison instead of Tomoyo since it's her English name?

**_My answer:_** Nope, in this fanfic Tomoyo and Madison is completely a different person.

**_Your question:_** Who is Eli?

**_My answer:_** I am sorry, I can't answer that question at the moment. But if you read the upcoming chapters you will soon find out!

**_Your question:_** and if Eriol's butler gave it to her would the letter be from eriol? So why does it say I hope you and eriol will get a long... Etc...

**_My answer:_** Nope it was Eli's butler who gave it to Madison. You see Madison doesn't like Eli anymore instead she likes Eriol. So that's why it said "I hope you and Eriol would get along ...etc..." I hope it is clearer now. Oh and keep up with the good work with your studying .  
  
**_Anonymous:_** Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**_Stephanny:_** I am so sorry. I didn't put so many E&T moments but I must give Madison a flashback cause there will be a new character. But this chapter has more E&T moments. I promise!  
  
**_AnimeAngel302:_** Lolz. Glad you are happy that Madison has somebody to love. Oh yes and I read some of your fanfics. I especially liked "Mirror, Mirror" Keep up with the good work!

**__**

**_Sakura and Syaoran's evil plan muhuahuahua!_**  
  
Syaoran was laughing wickedly and Sakura was scribbling something down in her note pad. They were at the park; Li was lying on the green grass laughing his head off, while Sakura lean on the tree. Sakura glanced at her boyfriend then giggled.  
  
"Stop laughing, c'mon the plan" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay hmmm, we push them together and make them kiss" Syaoran said laughing.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh c'mon I was just joking,"Syaoran said cheerfully, "Ok we dig a big hole and push them both in".  
  
"I don't think so...".  
  
"It's Friday tomorrow yeh... we can lock them in a classroom" Syaoran suggested.  
  
Sakura brightens.  
  
"Good idea!" she murmured, "An excuse to get them in the store room".  
  
Syaoran sat up yelling, "Eriol Tomoyo hit her head she fainted hurry!" (**_A/N:_** Syaoran is only practicing Lolz).  
  
Sakura grinned, "Nice acting".  
  
**_The next day_**  
  
It was a stormy day and it was the last period. They had a boring teacher and it was five minutes before the bell rings. They were all writing long essay about poetry.  
  
"Meet me under the shelter later" Sakura whispered.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. The bell rang and every one started to pack up. Li and Sakura suspiciously took off.  
  
Tomoyo waited under the shelter for Sakura. She then saw Sakura. Her face was paled.  
  
She came yelling, "Tomoyo Tomoyo, Eriol hit his head he is bleeding he fainted!"  
  
Tomoyo face drained.  
  
"C'mon" Sakura yelled pulling Tomoyo towards the storeroom.  
  
Tomoyo ran after.  
  
**_At the very same moment_**  
  
"Shit, Eriol come quick, Tomoyo can't breathe, she is unconscious!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Where is she?" Eriol asked he looked as though he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Come hurry" Syaoran yelled dashing straight towards the storeroom.  
  
Just as Eriol and Tomoyo entered the storeroom the doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
"What the..."Tomoyo and Eriol both said.  
  
They could hear Syaoran and Sakura laughing.  
  
"Oi Syaoran let us out before I punch your face inside out," Eriol demanded hitting the door.  
  
"Eriol, Eriol I thought...you.... you f...fainted" Tomoyo said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Eriol looked at her then said, "I thought you were unconscious".  
  
"SAKURA!!!!! Let me out" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
There were no more noise outside, Syaoran and Sakura had left.  
  
"Now what?" Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
"Once I get my hands on Syaoran, I'll break him in half" Eriol murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry it's all my fault" Eriol suddenly said.  
  
Tomoyo stared out the window it was raining heavily and there were lighting and thunder. She was about to burst into tears. Eriol could see tears at the back of her eyes.  
  
"Are you Okay?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. In the storeroom there were a fridge, a toilet in a separate room and a sofa.  
  
"My parents would be worried sick," Tomoyo said.  
  
"My parents too" Eriol murmured.  
  
It was getting pretty dark so Eriol turned on the lights. They started talking about everything, such as school work, the weekends, the holidays ,getting to know about their family and telling them about more of themselves but they never talked about Tomoyo agreeing to Eriol's letter ( see chapter one if you haven't read it yet). An hour later they had a black out. Tomoyo gasped. The she heard loud thunder. She was trying her best not to cry. She was frightened. Then she burst out crying.  
  
"I want to go home," she sobbed.  
  
"Oh no... please don't cry Tomoyo" Eriol pleaded.  
  
Eriol suddenly hug her, he didn't know what he was doing however Tomoyo was surprised at first but she liked it. She also stopped crying.  
  
Eriol then suddenly realizes what he was doing. He blushed a little and stopped.  
  
"I...I'm ...sorry, Eriol said trying to find the right words.  
  
"That's ok", Tomoyo replied. Blushing a little  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of thunder again. Again Tomoyo started to sobbed again.  
  
Eriol was trying his best to make her laugh. He did something with his face. Tomoyo couldn't help it she was half crying and half laughing.  
  
When Tomoyo stopped crying Eriol asked, "You are scared of lighting and the dark aren't you?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't reply she nodded slightly.  
.  
"What time is it?" Tomoyo whispered softly.  
  
"It's about seven already" Eriol murmured.  
  
Then they heard noises from outside then storeroom. They were pretty sure it was Syaoran and Sakura. Eriol whispered something in Tomoyo's ear, she grinned.  
  
**_Outside the storeroom_**  
  
Syaoran and Sakura crept softly towards the storeroom.  
  
"Do you think they are okay?" Sakura whispered.  
  
They could hear Tomoyo crying and yelling, "Oh Eriol please wake up please don't die!"

"Shit" Syaoran yelled.  
  
They quickly opened the door and they could Tomoyo bending over Eriol's body. "What happened?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol...He ....he knock his head on something during the blackout and now he's..." Tomoyo said through tears.  
  
"Crap...this is all my fault" Syaoran cried, tears were coming out of his eyes. Sakura looked as though she was about to faint.  
  
Eriol couldn't help it he laughed then cuffed Syaoran on the head.  
  
"That's pay back," Eriol said wickedly.  
  
"You arse hole!" Syaoran muttered.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol hi-five each other.  
  
"We told your parents that you two are at Sakura's house" Syaoran muttered grumpily.  
  
"Still mad are we?" Eriol asked wickedly.  
  
"Look you made me cry in front of my Girlfriend now she will think I am a ..." Li started angrily.  
  
"Oh man that's funny stuff you know I never seen you cry before" Eriol said smiling.  
  
"We are going home now," Sakura announced.  
  
"See ya" Eriol said.  
  
"Bye..." Li mumbled.  
  
**_A/N:_** Aaaaa end of another chapter. Please R&R. Since my 2 weeks holidays is coming up. I can work more on my fanfiction and if you review more, guess what I can finished it and I would posted it up for you. So Please people I am making my little minimum which is 10 reviews REMEMBER IT IS MINMUM! So I can reach my 100 reviews. So far I only got 39 ( reviews. Anyways as I said please review. Also feel free to ask me anymore questions because I am happy to help you makes thing clearer so you can understand the story more. Thanks.


	7. 2nd secret revealed exchange student

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Cardcaptor Skaura/ Cardcaptor. Which means I don't own Tomoyo, Eriol, Madison, Eli, Sakura or Syaoran...I wish I did (...but I don't....  
  
**_Hikaru-wings:_** hehehe I think you need to do 2 more reviews to get something of me.  
  
**_Stephanny:_** WOW first one to reach 5 reviews! I hope you liked what I sent you!  
  
**_Jennikoitc:_** I hope this chapter is long enough for you.  
  
**_Kitera:_** Yup I review all of your chapter and its hard to think of what to say since all your chapter are all so good!  
  
**_Kristy:_** I hope this chapter is fun for you!  
  
**_Jennifer:_** Yup I finish and I hope you will enjoy!  
  
**_Sally:_** What are you confused about?

_**Your Question:**_

hi i am real mixed up here u said Madison was the leader but I thought Tomoyo is and Madison is on the angel side HUH?

**_My Answser:_**

Is that what are you confused about. Well here is the answer: Well Madison is a leader of her own group you see but Tomoyo isn't in her group. Oh and Madison isn't in the angel side...she is more of a bitchy character...lol...Oh and don't be too polite, if you still are confused about anything ask me cause I am happy to answer all of your questions!  
  
**_Crystalz Tearz:_** ooooo, do I see some new faces here. Well I think you are. Anyawys thanks for reviewing!  
  
**_AniMeAzN-5-14:_** Thanks for reviewing chapter 5. Oh May you tell me what are you confused about when you reviewed chapter 5 please.  
  
Oh and to make it clear people this is **_chapter 6_** and no I didn't make a mistake  
  
Oh I am sorry I didn't update lately. Lots of things have been going on. Even in my holidays and to make it up to you guys I think that this is the longest chapter that is posted. lolz. Anyways Enjoy an R&R at the end!  
  
**_Chap 7:2nd secret revealed...the exchange student and the "dragons"  
_**  
"Hello, Madison, Hello, knock knock. Can you hear me? Eriol just told me that he likes you (**_A/N:_** Obviously that was not true.)Hello, Hello," yelled Raven.  
  
Still Madison hasn't snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Oh that's it, Madison. I am going to slap you, if you won't pay attention to us. But please don't punish me whatsoever; it's for your own good. You have three seconds before I start to slapped to. 1...2...2 ½ ...2 ¼ ...2 1/8 ...," Raven continued.  
  
But luckily Madison snapped out of her little daydream/nightmare. (**_A/N: _**What do you think, Raven going to slapped Madison, huh!? Well sorry no, I am not going to go through what happened to chapter 2 again...lolz)  
  
"Huh, huh, huh, what happened? Where am I? ," Asked Madison.  
  
"I think that you were thinking about something, after Raven told you about Eli Moon and you are at school and there is about one minute before roll call starts," Amdanda answered back.  
  
"Oh yeah...that's right...," Madison thought back.  
  
After that the bell rang and roll call had just started.  
  
Roll call has just finish, so period 1 had just began. Everyone went to their seat and sat down. (**_A/N:_** Tomoyo sits in front of Sakura. Syaoran sits on the right of Sakura, Eriol sits next to Syaoran, So this makes Eriol and Tomoyo sits next together and Sakura sits next to Syaoran and Madison sits on the right of Eriol. To make things easier if you think it is too complicated to understand you can review after and ask me to send you a copy of where they sit. Just pop it your name and your email address and I'll email back to you ASAP).  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, have you heard of the new rumor today?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Oh no, what is it?" answered Tomoyo.  
  
"I heard there's a new exchange student from America coming to our class today".  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
The teacher came in. In a few seconds the students settled down then the room was silence as a mouse.  
  
"Good morning class," greeted Mr. Phillips.  
  
"Gooooood mooooorrrrnnnnninnng siiirr," said the students in a boring tune.  
  
"Please students, Can you remain silent while I got outside and talk to a student,".  
  
"hmmmm..., so it is true. Probably there is an exchange student from America," wondered Sakura. "Well, we're all about to find out soon," chuckled Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok students, as you might heard, there is a new exchange student from America. Please make him feel welcome when he comes in.," said Mr. Phillips.  
  
The teacher gave the student a little signal to come in.  
  
"Now may I introduce Eli Moon, our new student from America," Mr. Phillips announced.  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaa," everyone gasped.  
  
Everyone was surprised; the boy has almost looked identical to Eriol. He had the same navy hair, same marine eyes, tall and quite attractive but the only difference was that he didn't wear any glasses. Then they were all staring at Eriol.  
  
"What? Why are you all staring at me like this?" asked Eriol politely.  
  
_**Madison P.O.V**_  
  
Please, Please, don't make Eli sit next to me. Oh God! I don't want to meet him again. Aaaaa, this is like the end of the world for me. Where is the London Bridge? Man if you need the London Bridge now, why isn't it here. I just want to jump down the London Bridge now. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Why!!!  
  
_**End of Madison P.O.V.  
**_  
"Ok class, would you all stop looking at Eriol. Eli may you go and sit next to Madison please? Madison put your hand up," instructed the teacher.  
  
Madison put her hand up and as Eli was walking by, he told Madison that:  
  
"We meet again, Madison," Eli whispered.  
  
But Madison just ignored him. (**_A/N:_** OOOOOOOOOO, Eli sounds evil. Muhuahuahuahua!)  
  
However when Eli was walking up to his seat he stole a quick glance at a beautiful amethyst eye girl and gave a little glare at a azure eye boy. Someone who looked just like him...  
  
Period 1 ended quite quickly after that.  
  
At lunch  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura was sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree discussing about what happened when Eriol and Tomoyo was locked into the storeroom previously that afternoon.  
  
"ooooooooo so how was it in that little storeroom...just you and Tomoyo...must be your wish come true...just You and YOUR Tomoyo.... did you kissy kissy yet," teased Syaoran and making a mooshi sound.  
  
Tomoyo just blushed a little.  
  
"Shut up, Syaoran, You are lucky that I am always a gentlemen and didn't give you a black eye yet," Smirked Eriol.  
  
"grrrrrr," said Syaoran...half pissed off of what Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura just chuckled.  
  
"Oh I just love it to see Syaoran angry, ey? Isn't he just cute, Oh aren't you just cute, a cute little wolf...,"Eriol just saying like he was talking to a 2 year old.  
  
"Am not!" retorted Syaoran.  
  
"Are too!' Eriol responded  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Calm down sweet heart Oh you are cute, Syaoran hunny if your not cute then why are you my boyfriend," Sakura giggled. (**_A/N:_** As you might know that's only one reason why Syaoran is Sakura boyfriend of course there is 101 more reasons why they are together!)  
  
Tomoyo laughed quietly to herself then she realizes something near the giant oak tree.  
  
"Hey guys, whats that crowd there," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I dunno, lets go and check it out," Sakura responded  
  
The group got up and walked up to the oak tree to see what is going on  
  
They finally got to the front of the crowd to see a better view then they realize that most boys wanted Eli to be in their group.  
  
"Hey Eli, You wanna join our group dude an we'll play a game of football/soccer," asked 'the black and whites'  
  
"Oh come on black and whites, it that's like so old fashion, hey Eli since you're so attractive why don't you join us and flirt with some hot chicks," winked 'the dragons group'.  
  
"Well boys, if you think I am so attractive, how come you didn't ask that Eriol to join your group," questioned Eli, giving a quick glare at Eriol again.  
  
"Well at the beginning of every year we always ask him to join our group but every year he always refuses, I don't know why but yeah...," responded Leo, the leader of the group  
  
"Oh, I see..."Eli answered.  
  
"So would you join?" Eli  
  
"What do you do in your dragon group?" asked Eli curiously.  
  
"Well as we said we flirt with hot chicks and try to you know, go out with them, dates and etc," responded Leo.  
  
"Oh I see, well do you have like a little target of who you are going to flirt with next...," questioned Eli.  
  
"Ummmm, boys," said Leo.  
  
Leo gave a wired look as a signaled to keep the audience out of their business.  
  
"Ok Eli ill tell you this, but you better give me an answer after this TOP SECRET answer. Got it?," Leo said quickly.  
  
Eli just nodded.  
  
Leo leaned close to Eli to give him the answer. He put his hand near his mouth before he start telling him the answer.  
  
"Ok boy, our next target, is that Tomoyo Chick. I swear she's hot, she got this slim body, places that are round that should be round (breasts..._**A/N:**_ I feel really writing that word...really uncomfortable should of got Jessica to help me with this bit but she's not here...aiya.), Her smile, her dazzling smile, that makes the boys melt, her face her smooth, face with nothing dirty on it, her eyes, the beautiful amethyst eyes, her voice her angelic voice, the hair, the long shiny hair with beautiful curls that goes all the way to her butt and did I mention her butt...",Leo said dreaming about Tomoyo(_**A/N:**_ and it goes on and on).  
  
"One more question dude, you are telling me this description and saying that this chick is like an angel and you don't show me where is she and who she is. Then how would I know if she is that perfect and I don't know these people in the school yet. Not even my classmates and are you in my class?" questioned Eli (_**A/N:**_ Leo=dumb. So he is going on about this girl who is a guy-best-dream-girl and doesn't show where she is and who she is...how dumb is he! Lolz).  
  
"Yeah I'm in your class and ok then I'll show you, you know who is Eriol right? The guy who looks like you," said Leo.  
  
"Go, go on," Eli responded.  
  
"Ok, you see him"  
  
"Yeah I see him"  
  
Giving another glare at Eriol.  
  
"The chick next to him with the amethyst eyes", continued Leo  
  
"Oh you mean her, so you were right she does have a slim body, beautiful round boobs (**_A/N:_** shivers, I am not going to write that word again in this fanfic...and if you do see that yucky word again that would be my dear friend Jessica...),her gorgeous smile, her eyes, yup I like that color well I mean it suits her really well, oh and that face, that perfect face, eyes, nose, mouth and not a single pimple or anything ugly on her face. Even if I haven't heard her sing yet I bet it sounds like an angel singing, her hair her long shiny curls that goes all the way to her bum....(_**A/N:**_ and it goes on and on again...)",Eli whispered back .  
  
"So are you in?" Leo waiting for the answer impatiently.  
  
"You bet I am! Man I swear she's hot!" Eli said excitedly, "Oh but doesn't Tomoyo look like that girl...ummm what's her name again, Madison?"  
  
The crowd began to fade now since there was less than 10 minutes till the bell rang to period 5.  
  
"Oh her Madison, that slut, yeah we flirted with her but guess what it turned out that she is a bitch, so bloody mean, so we forgot about her and we went for Tomoyo," responded Leo.  
  
"Aha, oh do we have meetings and all in your group?," asked Eli.  
  
"Yeah, our next meetings would be tomorrow, just meet us here again and we will take you to our meeting place," answered Leo .  
  
"Ok cool", replied Eli.  
  
Then on the bell rang and it was the starting of period 5.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran was walking to music class and they were talking about what happened at lunch today.  
  
"Hey Eriol, whos that guy who keeps on giving these "weird glares at you", questioned Sakura.  
  
"Yeah and he almost looks identical to you," said Syaoran.  
  
"Is he related you in someway Eriol?" inquire Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, you're all about to find out soon, yup soon", thought Eriol.  
  
_**A/N:**_ Ok that's that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. O and any questions or still confused. I'll be glad to answer all your questions just email me at or review it and ill answer it at the next chapter or I'll send an email if I have time. Also the more you review the faster the next chapter will be up. Anyways I'll leave it up to you to review now! Baiz


	8. 3rd secret revealed Brothers jealousy?

* * *

I am sorry for not updating lately. You see I have been away for 2 weeks, now I am packed with assignments and tests to study! My birthday had come on the19th of August so I was quite busy "organizing" it so yeah. Also I am running out of ideas so it takes me a while to think whats the next chapter going on about.Also this chapter is Delicated to my dog Bluey. I thank him for having fun with me for a whole year till he was given away.. Oh yes, almost forgot, ummm I kind of change the position of where they are sitting. Anywas the special "thank you".

**_Jennikotic/JenNi:_** Thanks for reviewing jenny. Oh and the "whole Mr Phillip thing" ...lolz. I couldn't think of any more teachers name from primary that have taught me. So yeah.

**_Stephanny:_** Thanks for reviewing. Ummm you see stephanny, chapter 7 is only the beginning of this fanfic. I need to introduce everyone first and their 'little flashbacks' so it will take a while to finish it. But from chapter 9/10 (I think) there would be a lot more E&T scences. So I am sorry stephanny, you have to wait. Wink, wink.

**_Crystalz Tearz:_** Guess you have to wait and see. O.o

**_AnimeAngel302:_** i know this is quite confusing. But at the moment Eli broke up with Madison and this question that you asked:

**_Question_**: Does Eli like Tomoyo?

**_Answer:_** I guess you have to wait and see.

**_Yuanli:_** Maybe Eli might ruin things for Eli... Oh and thanks for reviewing also please post Mistaken Love 2!

**_Hikaru-wings:_** hehehe, I know, not many people like the dragons. Oh I hope you like da gift I sent you.

_**Hybrid Fairy:**_ Yeah, I realise I made some grammar mistakes. I'll fix up them when I have time. Thanks for notifying me. Also I love your fanfic Again,Brave eyes! Very fuuny and update soon!

**_Kitera :_** Thanks for helping with this chapter. Since I've been so busy, I don't know how can I write this chapter without you. So yeah hugz. Anyways people this chapter is written by Kitera so all the credits go to herpoints to kitera. Also your fanfic Little Adventurers from the final fantasy 10 category is a great success. You done well for a first fanfic. Anyway once again thank you.

* * *

**_Chapter 8-3rd secret revealed...Brothers? and jealousy?_**

It was the sixth and the last period. When Tomoyo sat just sat next to Eriol. She murmured something in his ear and he nodded. Eriol caught Eli looking at them. The bell rang and everyone started to pack up. Sakura and Syaoran are on their sixteen dates.

"I'll call you tonight Tomoyo", Sakura said quickly.

She took Syaoran arm and they headed out the door. Everyone was going home except Tomoyo and Eriol. However Eli was outside the door, eavesdropping.

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" Eriol asked her softly.

"Yeah ", she said blushing a little, "not here though".

They walked out of the classroom and sat themselves under the large oak tree. Eriol lay on the grass looking up at the sky while Tomoyo looked at him. Meanwhile Eli was hiding behind the Sakura tree spying and listening to their conversation.

"Eriol I wanna tell you something", Tomoyo started quickly.

"What is it?" Eriol said sitting up.

"I wanna tell you that I kinda...umm"Tomoyo stammered with her words. She was blushing all kinds of red and pink so badly that Eriol could feel the heat on her face, he could even hear her heart beat thumping 100km/h (**_A/N:_** heheheh, well not 100 km/h...I guess I am exaggerating, again hehehe), that Eriol could even see it. Eriol laid a hand on her arm

"What is it?" Eriol asked again now red as ever.

"That I do l..." Tomoyo voice trailed off when Eli came and sat next to them.

"Hi, I'm Eli Moon ", Eli said pushing Eriol aside and then he bent down and kissed Tomoyo's hand.

"I'm Tomoyo.... Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo said blushing.

"What were you going to tell me again?" Eriol smirked, pushing in.

"Errrr...Tomoyo" began.

"Hey Tomoyo, you like ice-cream?" Eli asked grinning.

"Yes..."Tomoyo replied.

"Lets go and get some now...I'll pay" Eli said smiling, as he took Tomoyo's hand.

"Wait", Eriol said taking taking Tomoyo's other hand. "What was it ? What were you going to tell me?".

Before Tomoyo could reply her mobile/cell phone began to ring. She dug into her pocket then took it out.

"Hello?" Tomoyo said as her heart began lighten.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura said quickly.

"What's wrong?", Tomoyo asked.

"That dog is killing my baby!" Sakura cried.

"Shit! It got my shoe!" Tomoyo heard Syaoran yelling.

'Is Syaoran running? Tomoyo asked Sakura calmly.

"Ummmm, yeah," Sakura responded.

"Tell him to stop ru..."

"Oh my god, Syaoran tripped over a rock!"

"O.k. then, I'll be right over, where are you?

"In front of Eriol's house...Oh my god, The dog stole his wallet...I'll gotta go now, Syaoran is hurt! Ok his back on his foot...Li honey, keep running! Cya soon!'

"cy...",

Before Tomoyo could say "cya" Sakura's mobile/cell phone was hung up.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol then pulled him up.

"Quick! Syaoran is in trouble!" Tomoyo said quickly.

"Where is he?" Eriol asked.

"In front of your house", Tomoyo replied as she swung her bag over her shoulders.

"I'll come" Eli grumbled, as he followed them.

**_

* * *

_**

**_In front of Eriol's house._**

"It's using its tongue to attack!" Li yelled, "Sakura,, honey please buy my coffin!"

"Oh god" Sakura cried, as tears came down her eyes, "Don't die!"

"Sakura baby, if I die just remember that I will always love you...forever, for life and for eternity. Oh my god, I think I'm poisoned", Syaoran screamed and cried.

"I'm, coming, HONEY!" Sakura screamed as she flung herself towards him.

"Sakura don't! It will kill you" Li yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sakura cried, "I want to be with you!"

Syaoran and Sakura didn't know that Tomoyo, Eriol and Eli were laughing at them,

Eriol whistled and the tiblet spanielpomeranian (A/N: crossbreed) hopped happily towards Eriol, Eriol picked up the puppy then looked at his best friend.

"Li...its only Bluey my dog" Eriol started but couldn't help laughing.

"It's one crazy one too," Syaoran, said loudly, "No wonder it looks familiar "

"Yeah" Eriol replied as he watched Tomoyo pat Bluey, it licked her and she giggled.

"I thought you meant a big dog, not this cute one" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Sakura asked

"Yeah honey I'm fine" Syaoran replied frowning at Buster.

They were all invited into Eriol's and Eli's house but they didn't know that Eriol and Eli are brothers. Eriol explained it quickly and then Sakura said "No wonder you two look the same".

Eli frowned then went to fetch them some ice creams. Bluey was forever barking at Syaoran. When it was getting late, Eriol offered to take them home and they agreed, he dropped Tomoyo off first then Sakura and lastly he dropped Syaoran off. When he got back Eli sat there by the couch scowling. Eriol stood there because Eli was sitting on his favourite spot.

"First it was Madison now it's Tomoyo" Eli muttered, "Why do you always steal my girlfriends?"

"What?!?" Eriol said in disbelief, "Tomoyo is not even your girlfriend and I never liked Madison anyways".

"Yeah I believe you" Eli said sarcastically.

"You're still the same old grumpy jealous Eli aren't you?" Eriol remarked

"And you have changed right into a SUPER GEEK!" Eli snapped.

"And you gotta problem?" Eriol asked loudly

"Yeah stay away from MY Tomoyo" Eli sneered.

"No you stay away from her," Eriol whispered coldly as he and his brother stood face to face with each other. Eriol walked back into his room and slammed the door shut.

Their father stood there by the hall listening.

"Eli..." his father started.

"I don't want to hear about it" Eli snapped.

"No sit down!" his father roared.

Eli looked at his father straight in the eye then sat back onto the couch

"That wasn't necessary" His father whispered, "You just got back and already you two are arguing".

Eli opened his mouth to say something but his father cut him off.

"Now go apologize to you brother," he whispered kindly.

"No! Why should I?" Eli yelled.

"Cause you started it!" His father barked, "Now Go!"

"Fine I hate being part of this stupid family anyways" Eli snapped as he walked out of his mansion and slammed the door shut behind him. His father sighed in frustration then Eriol came and sat next to him.

"Dad..." He began

"I'm sorry Eriol you're brother is Argh I dunno" his father started.

"I'll go after him," Eriol said getting up

"Go and be careful I always knew you were the wise one"

Eriol smiled weakly then headed out after his brother.

* * *

_**Penguin Park**_

Eriol went to the penguin park, to search for his brother. While he was running someone bumped into him. They both crashed to the ground. Eriol was the first one to get back on his feet.

"Sorry, Miss, did I do hurt you in anyway?" asked Eriol politely and helping the stranger get up but not realizing who it was yet since that stranger had hair all over her face.

"No, No I am sorry sir...it was my entire fault that I bumped...Eriol!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "did I hurt you?

Eriol blushed a little because of Tomoyo's concern.

"Ummm, no no, Tomoyo, did I do you any harm?" inquired Eriol".

"Ummm no", said Tomoyo, blushing a little.

Tomoyo was now standing on her feet but she stumbled trying to walk.

"Oh Tomoyo! You sprang your ankle! Are you alright? I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you! And it was my entire fault that I bumped into you. Tomoyo are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hosp..." said Eriol worriedly and didn't get to finish his sentence.

Because Tomoyo put her finger on his lips telling him to quiet down. Eriol blushed a little. After that Tomoyo release what she was doing and quickly put her finger down.

"Sor..sorry" Tomoyo stumbled with her words and blushing al kind of pink and red.

"That's alright", replied Eriol, "here let me piggy back you.

"Are you sure...Eriol? I think I am quite heavy..."Asked Tomoyo and blushing again.

"OH come on Tomoyo, you are not heavy", Eriol said helping Tomoyo getting on his back "I'll take you home".

"Ok then..." said Tomoyo and blushing so red as a tomato.

As for Eriol he was blushing so hot that he can even feel the heat. They were silent

for a couple minutes then Tomoyo started to start a conversation.

"So Eriol, what are you doing here so late in the evening?" asked Tomoyo

"Ummm, trying to find my brother Eli because we had a dumb fight," answered Eriol.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that", Tomoyo responded. "How come you haven't mentioned your brother before?"

"..."

"Oh you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"No, no its alright, Eli and I was like good brothers, we would support each other and help each other in anyway we can. We never had a fight, before well that was before early year 7 and that's why we never talked..." answered Eriol with a sigh.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Flash back**_

**_Eli's room_**

"Hey Eli, welcome back. Look I just beat Diablo 2 and went to the next level for you," replied Eriol happily.

Eli didn't reply just stared at his brother

'Wah? Anyways how was your date with Madison?" asked Eriol

"Stupid gay bastard!" Eli spat, as he pushed Eriol to the ground. Eriol got up pushing Eli back.

"Arsehole!" Eriol yelled, "What's your problem?!?"

"Wanna know what my problem Dickhead! Well you took MY Madison away from me! Eli screamed tackling Eriol.

"Dumb cunt! I hate her!" Eriol yelled strangling Eli and giving him a hard punch across his face, "wakeup!"

"Bitch! Fat ugly pig!" Eli spat.

"ME FAT?! Come on and you still fight like shit, Eli still fight like shit!" Eriol said as he gripped Eli's hands.

"Four eye freak let me go!" Eli yelled.

"Freaken hell" Eriol swore as he pushed Eli away from him.

"I want you outta my life, Eriol!" Eli hissed.

"I promised you, you won't see me again," Eriol whispered coldly.

Then he slammed the door and went to his room.

**_The next day_**

"He left cause of me..."Eli muttered to his mother.

"Don't be silly, Eli"she began.

"No mother, I told him that..." Eli started, "Eriol loves it here..."

She nodded then said, "Eli..."

"No! It's my fault, fucken hell, will you leave me alone!" he yelled at his mother.

He then slammed the door and went to his room. His mother just looked shocked, staring at Eli's room door for a couple of seconds.

"When will my dear Eli, learn to control his temper", Mrs Hiiragizawa said. (A/N: Eli soon knew that Eriol actually went to England to study but I won't make up a conversation about it with Eli and Mrs. Hiiragizawa. =( sorry guys)

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"So that's the story of why I never mentioned my brother", said Eriol.

"Oh! Anyways I guess I am home now. Ummmm thanks for the piggyback", Tomoyo blushed and giggled.

"No problem", Chuckled Eriol.

* * *

**_Infront of Tomoyo's manor_**

Tomoyo rang the doorbell. They waited for 5 minutes outside (bad service for a maid but you will know why I extended into 5 min...).

"Eriol...Eriol.......I gotta tell you something", Tomoyo blushing badly.

'Yes Tomoyo," replied Eriol, wondering why.

"Well Well, ummm I...I...".

Before Tomoyo can finish her sentence the maid opened the door.

"Sorry Miss, I was on the phone taking a special message for madam (Tomoyo's mum)."Said the Servant.

"Don't worry about it", replied Tomoyo, "Well Eriol see you at school tomorrow. Bye".

"Bye", responded Eriol.

Eriol then went back to his house. But all along Eli was following them from the park to Tomoyo's house and near Tomoyo's house he was hiding behind a tree and his bouquet of rose fell to the ground, leaving him angry and sad.

**_The end._**

Ok now that's the end of chapter 8. We have a jelous little Eli in ths chapter. I wonder would Eli cause any trouble to Eriol just to get Tomoyo to be his girlfriend and would Madison cause any trouble to Tomoyo just to get Eriol's attention? Well stay tune to find out! OK I think I should shut up now and let you guys reviews.


	9. Friends again?

Hey everyone, I'm back again. Anywaysfinally posted this chapter. Sorry fot the long delay. I was ummm kinda busy.

Anyways Personal thanks too:

**Tohru**

**Cindy**

**Hikaru-wings**

**Jennikotic/jenni**

**Kitera-n-lil**

**Crystalz tearz**

**Stephanny**

**AnimeAngel302**

**Yunali**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not own ccs.**

**Chapter 9**

**Friends again?**

**_Before school in a classroom_**

**_Madison's P.O.V_**

OK I gotta think how to get some attention. I swear my attention is fading away dramically. Why is that Eli always getting all the attention? His and the gay gang "the dragon' blah blah blah. Dragon this, dragon that. ARGGG! When did he become so popular? This is gay... Hey I know, if I get Eli's attention they I'll probably get some attention too. Hmmmmm but how? Aha!

**_End of Madison's P.O.V._**

"Raven, Amanda, get you ugly faces here', ordered Madison.

"Yes?" replied Amanda and Raven

"Give me pen and paper, NOW", COMMANDED Madison.

"Yes"

Raven and Madison gave her two pens and papers.

"Not two, you bone heads", shouted Madison. As she tore a piece of paper and thrown a pen on the floor.

"S...sorry", apoligised Raven and Amanda.

"Now come on, help me get Eli to notice me again.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile at the Oak tree_**

The dragons were sitting on the green grass discussing about how sexy Tomoyo is. While Eli was sitting on one of the branches on the tree, observing Tomoyo.

"I swear man, she is so HOT!", exclaimed David.

"I know, its like she gets hotter each day we see her! Said Mike.

"You know what!, just imagine how sexy she would be, if she was wearing a red boob-tube dress, with red high-hells and striping her clothes off one by one for me", dreamed Luke.

"hmmmm, seeing Tomoyo nude. Maybe the best thing in the world, but fucking her up would be even better. But for you Luke. DREAM ON!" announced Ryan.

"For you to see that and do that? come on, you guys would be last in line cause you know, Eli would be the first one to fuck her up", said Leo as he looked up to see Eli. "Right?"

"Yeah, you guys would be last in line cause I'll take her down first. If anyone of you try to touch her, you are all dead", threat Eli, as he shown he cold evil sapphire eyes.

"Yes...yes sir", as everyone stammered with their words.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile at the sakura tree._**

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran was sitting on the grass waiting for Sakura to arrive at school.

"Sakura, Late at school again argghh... when would her brother accept that I am Sakura's boyfriend forever. Wait not forever, I am going to marry Sakura one day. So Syaoran, never for ever", Syaoran said talking to himself.

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled.

"So Tomoyo, how's your ankle now?, asked Eriol.

"Oh its better now, thanks for your piggy-back, yesterday", answered Tomoyo.

"OOOOO, Eriol, quite strong ey? Piggy backing Tomoyo in the middle of the night", Sakura teased as she walked towards the group.

"Sakura! Syaoran ran to Sakura as he hug her. "Good morning sweetie".

"Good morning honey", greeted Sakura as he hugged the chocolate-boy eyed back.

"Good morning Sakura", Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time.

"Good morning guys" Sakura said happily. Then she realizes there was something on Tomoyo's hair. Her smile plastered on the emerald eyed girl had now become a very terrifying facial expression and a sad smile plastered on Sakura's mouth.

"Tomoyo, ther's...there's an 8 legged thing on you hair", Sakura said as she began to shake.

"A...A...A, 8 legged thing on...on my hair? EKKKKKKKK", Tomoyo shriek.

"Tomoyo...Tomoyo relax, look into my eyes", explained Eriol, as he put his hands on her shoulder

Tomoyo looked into Eriol's eyes. IT was lonely yet it was cold and mysterious. The eyes were so elegant. It was also so concern, yet it was cooled that it made her feel relaxed.

Tomoyo felt very secure. She smiled to herself.

"Tomoyo, hello? Are you ok?" Asked Eriol with anxiety.

"huh, wah?" Tomoyo was confused. . Then she remember the spider on her hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh" Tomoyo gave out an ear-piercing scream.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Breathe in", instructed Eriol

Tomoyo did what she was told

"Ok good, now breathe out".

Tomoyo breathed out.

Ok now Tomoyo I want you to stay very still cause I am going to get that bug out of your hair. Ok?"

Tomoyo nodded.

Gently Eriol got the spider out of Tomoyo's hair. Meanwhile Sakura nodded at Syaoran then Syaoran nodded back. He smiled to himself then kick Eriol's bottom. Eriol then landed on top of Tomoyo.

For a moment it was amethyst to sapphire. They looked into each others eyes.

**_Tomoyo's P.O.V._**

His eyes again. They... they are like the heart of the deep ocean .It's like a precious sapphire stone. I... I just wish that I can have them for a day...just a day would do. Oh god I can feel my cheeks heating up again. Why does it always happen when I look into his eyes? This is my second time this morning. I smiled to myself.

**_End of Tomoyo's P.O.V._**

**_Eriol's P.O.V._**

Her eyes again, so pretty. What are they? Pink, purple mixed together to form this unique colour for her eyes. The color of her eyes match perfectly to her face. God have I died yet? This is like heaven. OK oh know I am blushing. I think. Arrg hope she doesn't notice.

**_End of Eriol's P.O.V._**

They were only centimeters from each others mouth. They closed their eyes and was about to kiss. But the bell rang It was the beginning of school.

Quickly Tomoyo and Eriol got up. And look away from each other.

"Arggh... so close", Syaoran said as he gripped his fist.

"And yet so far..." Sakura said as she stared at the couple.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Madison's manor_**

It was the end of school Madison arrived home. She dropped down her handbag on the black leather couch and flopped down on the cough. She then remembered something. Quickly she retrieves her hand bag and threw everything out of the bag. Her purse, mobile phone, lips gloss until she found a neatly folded paper. She read it to herself for a couple of times and sigh.

"Welcome back, honey. How was school?" asked Madison's mother who was standing on the stairs.

"Oh hi, mother, school was fine, how was work?" Madison looked up to her mother then put the paper back into her handbag.

"OH same old thing, Went to court today and just won a case about homicide." replied Mrs. Taylor as she was walking down the stairs. (A/N: Madison's mum is a lawyer. Lolz Madison is a completely different person when she arrives at home cause she wants her mother to think that she is a good person who is nice and gentle at school. But yeah right!).

"Koolies"

"Madison dear. I want you to dressed formally tonight cause we are going to someone's house that you know, who you haven't seen for a long time but I know that you would be proud when you see him!", announced Mrs. Taylor.

"OOOO, I know him! Does he go to my school and why are we going there?" Madison asked suspiciously.

"Yeah you know him and I think he goes to your school. Oh he invited us to go his house for dinner since her mother was in the audience when I was in court representing Mr. Rick. (A/N: can't think of a name).

"Do you know what the boy's name Mother?" Asked Madison

"Now... now... Too many questions dear, come on we better get ready we are leaving at 5:00 pm sharp," said Mrs. Taylor said as she pushed her daughter up the stairs.

She stopped her mother from pushing her and turned around to face her mother.

"Mother, I need my handbag and my valuables first then I am going up stairs", smiled Madison.

"Shirley, grab Miss Taylor handbag and valuables and give it to her", ordered Mrs. Taylor.

Quickly Michelle packed everything and gave Madison's things to Madison.

"Now can you go sweetie pie?" smiled Mrs Taylor.

"Yup", Madison said as she skips up the stairs.

"Oh before I forget, Your dad is coming home at 4:15., he's going to tag along with us", yelled Mrs. Taylor.

"Alright mother", replied Madison.

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the meantime in the Hiiragizawa residence._**

"Eli, come here" said his father.

'Father, I'll be going to Syaoran's house now. I'll be back at 11:00 pm tonight. Bye", said Eriol , waving good bye.

"Ok bye son", Replied Mr. Hiiragizawa and he waved back.

Eriol left the manor.

"Eli come here", yelled his father again.

"yes....", Eli said.

"OK I want you t go upstairs and dress formally, but not that formal", instructed his father.

"Why...?" Wondered Eli

"Because there's going to be a special guest tonight that we invited them for dinner" answered Mrs. Hiiragizawa.

"Ok mother", Eli said.

5:00

"Come on people, we have to arrive at the Hiiragizawa residence at 5:30. Let's go everyone. Madison and Michelle (Mrs. Taylor) got everything ready yet? OK good, lets go my family", announced Mr. Taylor. "Shirley remember not to let anyone in like you did before or you are FIRED!"

Shirley nodded.

The family then left the manor.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile 5:28 pm_**

"Ok... everything is ready, the Taylor family should be arriving any moment... remember Eli control your god damn temper and also remember your manners", inform Mr. Hiiragizawa.

"Yes...", murmured Eli.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I_****_n the meantime._**

The Taylor family was coming through the gate of the Hiiragizawa residence. They stopped where a speaker box was.

"Hiiragizawa residence, who is this and how may we help?", said a man speaking from the speaker box.

"This is the Taylor family, we have been invited to the family dinner tonight", replied Mr. Taylor.

"Aaaaah, yes please drive in, Mr. Hiiragizawa and his family will be waiting outside their manor".

"Thank you, answered Mr. Taylor.

The grand gate then opened. They drove through a crystal clear fountain then they drove a magnificent Garden with beautiful flowers that have a unique scents. After they drove through a humongous Maze. Finally they found the mansion. The Taylor family got out of their limo and the driver was instructed where to park their vehicle. Next they found the Hiiragizawa family waiting for them.

"AAAAAAaaaaaa , Mr. Taylor welcome to our Manor, it's been a while seen each other I hope you would enjoy your our meal tonight", greeted Mr. Hiiragizawa

"Yes its been awhile we seen each other, how long has it been? About 4, 5 years?,. Anyways I'm sure, I will have a great feast tonight as you have prepared", answered Mr. Taylor as he shook Mr. Hiiragizawa hand.

"This is my son, Eli Moon but now his name is changed to Eli Hiiragizawa since I found this handsome man of mine now my husband". Said Mrs Hiiragizawa as she was staring at Mr. Hiiragizawa and pointing at Eli.

Eli bowed.

"Aaaaah yes, you have a very handsome Son, Mrs. Hiiragizawa. Oh and this is my daughter Madison Taylor. Isn't she just gorgeous?", replied Mrs. Taylor as she put her hand on Madison's shoulder.

"I'm sure they met before, when they were little", responded Mrs. Taylor.

"yes, they have", answered Mrs. Hiiragizawa

Madison blushed. Then did a curtsey for Mrs. Hiiragizawa

"Yes she is very pretty and I see she has very good manners and make a very good wife. DO you think we can you know arrange them a you know what?, asked Mrs. Hiiragizawa.

'Hmmmm, probably yes but don't you think it is a little too soon, they still haven't got out of school yet", responded Mrs. Taylor. "Probably when they go out of school".

"Yes yes", answered Mrs Hiiragizawa.

**_Eli P.O.V._**

I caught my self staring at her then saw her blushed. Was she blushing at me or was she blushing because of what her mother said. Hmmmm? Then I saw what she was wearing. I then reacted she was wearing a red boob-tube dress, with red high-hells. Just like the one Luke was dreaming about on Tomoyo. This is scary. Don't tell me she is going to take me into my room and start striping for me then taking advantage of me. Oh my, that would be good.... Wait this isn't Tomoyo. Arrrgh but its still be good. I then smiled at Madison.

**_End of Eli's P.O.V._**

**_Madison P.O.V._**

I found my self staring at Eli. He looks almost the same as Eriol but without the glasses. I blushed at him when he was staring at me but not at my mother's word. She always says that to everyone whoever she meets when I come with her so I am use to it. I didn't realise that I was coming to Eli's house. Why did I have to dress like this? I thought I was coming to a cute guy's house. So revealing... What the hell, why is he smiling. Hmmmm I guess tonight is a good time to show my attention to him. I hope my I brought my paper.

_**End of Madison's P.O.V.**_

"Ok everyone shall we go in and have our dinner now?" asked Mr. Hiiragizawa.

"Ah yes", answered Mr. Taylor.

The families walk in and sat at a long table. A short time later entrée was served. They had pumpkin soup (Umm I dunno.... I'm an Asian how I would know these things). Next they had their main meal. Seafood, steaks and more things was served. While the families were waiting for their desserts Madison had something in her mind.

**_Madison P.O.V._**

Times running out. I really need to tell him soon but tonight. I looked at my red missco clutch handbag. I looked inside to find a piece of paper. I started too panicked as I couldn't find it. Luckily I found it. I held the paper and read it again. I lead out a sigh. That is it! I am going to tell him. I quickly shoved the paper into my bag and finally found some courage in my soul then suddenly stood up.

_**End of Madison P.O.V.**_

Everyone stared at her.

"ummm excuse me everyone, may I ummm.... Talk to Eli please in private", asked Madison as her smile was plastered on her cherry lips.

"Yes, of course you may Madison. Ummmm you can talk in Eli room if you like. Eli go with Madison and guide her into your room so she can tell you something", instructed Mr

Eli then stood up, and lead the Madison to his room.

"Ooo, I wonder what is Madison going to tell Eli?, asked Mrs Taylor as she flashed her evil smiled.

"OOOOOOO, I dunno, but I bet its something very interesting", laughed Mrs.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile upstairs._**

**_Eli's room_**

"Yes what did you want me for", asked Eli.

"Well....", Madison then look into her bag and found a piece of paper.

"I don't care what you think of this when I read this out. I know its kinda gay but please pay attention with the words I say, ok?", asked Madison with concerned eyes.

'Fine, but do it quickly", smirked Eli.

Madison began

"As the years pass,  
and we grow apart,  
I want you to know,  
that you're in my heart.  
  
You helped me through problems,  
through things good and bad.  
You helped me keep smiling,  
when I was sad.  
  
You helped me with guys.  
You made me stay strong.  
How will I live,  
when you are gone?  
  
And where the years take us,  
No place is too far,  
We will think of each other,  
wherever we are.  
  
You're a wonderful person,  
with a good heart to lend,  
And I want you to know,  
You're a really good friend.

Friends are friends forever together 'till the end.

You promised me that you would always be my friend.

One day something changed I'm not sure what it was.

I lost you on that day and the reason was because

it was a late dark night and we had a stupid fight.

And for some reason, I don't know why, we couldn't make it right.

We went our separate ways.

This went on for days and days.

I made new friends and you made yours,

but that hole in my heart could not be filled for that hole was only yours.

Times got really tough,

my road of life was, oh, so rough.

I needed friends, not the kind you see from day to day,

But the kind that will always and forever stay.

Memories were all I had

And just the thought of them made me sad.

I cried every night wondering how to make it right.

I wish you could erase that day and that fight.

Would you please forgive me? I don't know where to start.

It hurts me so bad to have this hole in my heart!

I don't want our friendship to totally end.

I need you! You are my best friend!

So can we make a promise to stay together 'till the end?

A vow to each other to ALWAYS be FRIENDS?

"Wah? What was that about?" asked Eli staring at Madison blankly

"Oh my god, are you that dumb", replied Madison

"well?"

"Geez I am asking you, can we be friends again?"

Slience for 10 seconds.

"Alright", smirked Eli as he crossed his arms

"Are you serious?" questioned Madison.

Eli nodded.

"Thank you Thank you Eli", said Madison. She was so happy that she ran to Eli knocked Eli down to his bed and then Madison tripped over some wires. The next minute she landed on top of Eli .Kissed him on the cheek. Eli then blushed. So did Madison.

'ahum, Madison can you get off me and we're only friends", blushed Eli.

"S-sorry", Madison blushed then got off Eli.

**_Meanwhile at the door_**

"They broke up?", asked MR Taylor.

"Yup and now they are reunited" Mrs. Taylor

"And what a great start!' laughed Mrs Hiiragizawa

* * *

A/n: ok this is my longest chapter for this fanfic. I dunno would my next chapter be this long since I have started already ( kitera is doing that one). Anyways did you like it or not. I have a feeling that there are some grammar mistakes so I hope you won't mind it Well please R&R so I can improve my writing. Anyways that's all laterz! 


	10. Halloween's dance

Ok I am really sorry for the long long delay.... Kinda got hooked up with the game ' gunbound' and I was buzy. So yeah.

Diclaimer: don't annoy me anymore.... I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

Alright personal thanks:

**Jenni**

**Kitera**

**Cindy**

**Bubbles-snowbelle**

**My god sis Kitera for doing the first half of this chapter and Lil (lil ur my god sis rite?) for helping design the 'prince' costume. Also Jenny for designing the devil costume.**

Ok now let's start on with the story

* * *

**Halloween's dance**

There were posters all around the school about the school dance for Halloween, which is held tonight at 8. The poster was written like this:

_**Attention:**_

**_Everyone! There would be a School dance at 8 tonight for Halloween. Please dress in one of your Halloween costumes. The dance would be located at the school hall. You could wear anything from a mummy to a bunny! Please take your date with you since there would be a competition on best match of what you wear ! First prize would be a $600 cash per winner second prize would be $300 cash per winner and 3rd prize would be $150 cash per winner. So let me give you the details again._**

_**What: Halloween School dance:**_

_**When: Tonight (31/10)**_

_**Where: At the School hall **_

**_Time: 8:00 pm-1:00am_**

_**What would you need to bring: Your partner**_

**_What would you wear: Your favourite Halloween costume _**

_**Competition: Best match of what you wear and who you are with**_

**_Prize: 1st prize $600 for each person_**

**_2nd prize$300 for each person_**

**_3rd prize $150 for each person._**

**_Remember it's not who you are but what you wear! _**

**_Happy Halloween!_**

"So short of notice" Eriol muttered

Li put his hand around his friend's shoulder then grinned.

"Eriol man just go ask her now" Li said smiling widely

"Oh... like what? Tomoyo be my partner?" Eriol said sarcastically

"Right but a bit more attitude, you sound like my grandpa"

Eriol tried cuffing Li on the head but missed. The bell rang and they headed towards science class. Eriol spotted Tomoyo walking with Sakura ahead.

"Tomoyo! TOMOYO" Eriol called running after her, he tripped over a stone then fell flat.

"Eriol are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she helped him up.

Eriol looked up at her, their eyes met and held for a moment. (what's this 3rd time their eyes met)

"Would...would you like to be my partner for the school's dance?' Eriol asked softly.

Tomoyo blushed a deep pink. Then slightly nodded.

"Whoa whoa whoa I see something" Li said laughing.

"Tomoyo hurry" Sakura called.

Tomoyo ran after Sakura she was still blushing.

"See what a good teacher I am?" Li said smiling as they headed towards their class.

Eriol raised his eyebrow then said, "You're too crappy to be my teacher".

Li frowned for a moment then said "You... shut up".

"You shut"

"No you shut"

"Just shut up"

"Make me"

"I will...SAKURA YOUR BOYFRIEND..." Eriol started

"Ok ok ok I'll shut up" Li said quickly

"What are you doing now?" Eriol asked him

Li was about to open his mouth then closed it.

* * *

Science class passed quickly and so did the end of the day. 

"I'll pick you up tonight," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo

"Oh...ok" Tomoyo replied.

Eriol waited outside Tomoyo's porch, he rang the doorbell and waited, then her mother opened it, she gave him a smile.

"She'll be down in a minute," She told him. Just as she said that Tomoyo came down from the stairs looking extremely beautiful. Her white Strapless tulle/satin gown with a shimmering violet beaded neckline which formed purple plum-blossom flowers on the bodice. Her dress flowed all the way to the bottom. She was also wearing a white-silvery sparked mask that covered her amethyst eyes only, making it looked like a mysterious person. Her silver Tiara sparkled as there were amethyst gemstones on it. The Tiara shimmered as she made her way to Eriol. She blushed when their eyes met.(4th time! From chapter 9 and 10)

"I'll be home by 12" Tomoyo told her mother, then followed Eriol to his limo.

* * *

**_-At Halloween School dance-_**

They arrived at the dance and many people were there already. Tomoyo tried to look for Sakura but couldn't find her anywhere. They sat at a table and Eriol went to get the drinks. He came back with two cups of orange juice. Eriol sat beside Tomoyo just when he was about to ask her for the dance a white- pink angelic costume with an Angel Halo ( or what you call the yellow things in angels head) was a fluffy pink halo. The White dress flowed all the way to her foot. The sleeves of her dress were trimmed with white pink feathers. The silver wand with sparkles shimmered as she came running, her face paled.

"Eriol, Eriol HELP" Sakura screamed

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"Li.... He's in trouble" She panted her eyes were full of tears now.

There were a crowd of people surrounding the two fighters and Eriol rushed to his friend's aid. He pushed his way through, Tomoyo followed and so did Sakura.

"BITCH!" yelled punching the guy on the face, "Don't you dare touch her".

The guy was much bigger than Li and he hurled Li up and slammed him down.

"Li" Sakura cried as she ran to him.

Anger flooded through Eriol like a river, he grabbed the guy by the collar and gave him a

hard punch. Eriol then turned to his friend only to hear Tomoyo cried out, "Eriol behind you!".

The big guy was too fast he grabbed Eriol then punched him in the stomach. Tomoyo screamed, the guy was about to hit Eriol again but Tomoyo rushed in and jumped on the guy's back and bit him hard oh the neck. He flung her off him and she landed on the floor, someone picked her up, and that person looked exactly like Eriol.

"Please you gotta help...help Eriol," She pleaded.

He looked at her then to his brother, Eriol grabbed the guy shirt the hit him hard. Eli pulled his brother and the guy apart.

"Don't mess with him," He murmured to the guy, and then his eyes flashed angrily.

The guy walked away only bumping Eriol on the shoulder purposely.

"Thank you" Tomoyo said to Eli as she looked at Eriol.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded. Li sat up and shook his head; Sakura was cradling him and stroking his bruised cheek.

"What happened?" Eriol asked as he helped Li up.

"That stupid bastard is a feeler" Li muttered angrily.

* * *

The four of them found a table near by and they sat there in silence. Eriol glanced at Tomoyo ad when she turned to look at him he quickly turned away. Tomoyo hid a smile then tucked a loose hair to the back of her ear. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to find Eli standing there, he held out his hands. 

"Shall we?" He asked.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol then asked, "Do you mind".

Eriol forced a frown back and managed to give her a smile then he shook his head. Eli led Tomoyo to the dance floor and held her waist, she wanted to push his hands away but she didn't want to be rude. Instead an idea crept into her mind.

"Eli..." Tomoyo started as she stepped on his toes.

"Ow! Y-yes?" Eli asked.

"Do you like superman?" Tomoyo asked a random question.

Eli frowned for a moment then gave her a grin.

"I love him I love dressing up like him," Eli said sarcastically.

_Note to self-Eli is crazy_ Tomoyo said in her mind.

When Tomoyo stopped looking down at her feet she looked up and almost gasps. Eli was so close to her that their noses touched; he then planted a small kiss on her lips. She didn't know what she was doing; she pushed him away, tripped over her own legs and fell on her butt. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Tomoyo!", Eriol yelled as he ran to Tomoyo's aid.

"Tomoyo, Sorry...errrrrrrr I didn't know what I was doing just then. Please forgive me Tomoyo", Eriol said as he smacked his head a 50 times.

_Note to self-Eli is even more crazy than I thought_ Tomoyo said in her mind.

Eriol arrived at Tomoyo. He helped her get up. Eli was still smacking his head a couple more times.

"Tomoyo are you alright, are you hurt?", Eriol asked.

Tomoyo blushed as she saw those sapphire eyes with concern.

"I'm, I'm alright", Tomoyo replied as she straighten herself.

At last Eli stop smacking his head because he had seen Eriol talking to Tomoyo.

Jealousy ran over his veins.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo are you ok?,:, Eli asked "Sorry just then I was ummm having a headache.

"Errrrrrrrr...ok...."Tomoyo replied staring at him awkwardly.

**

* * *

****-In the meantime-**

"Alright how do I look?", Madison asked as she twirled around showing of her little bunny tail and wagging it. Madison was wearing white bunny ears with a white boob-tube top that says 'sexy bunny' and a tight white short. It shimmered asshe twirled. On the short there was a little feathery tail stuck to it. She was also wearing a feather white coat.

"Ohhhh you look gorgeous, Madison", Amanda complimented.

"Yes Madison you sure are a hot tonight, as always", Raven answered.

"Thank you girls", Madison answered back and smiled.

"Now where is Eli?", Madison asked searching where Eli is.

"Eli?, You guys are friends now?", Amada asked with curiosity.

"Yes... long story...", Madison replied still finding Eli. "Now help me find where is he".

"Okay", Both the girls replied.

* * *

**-Back to Tomoyo, Eriol, Eli, Syaoran and Sakura-**

Eli was still hitting his head.

"Eli, Eli ok I forgive you. I know it was an accident so can you stop abusing yourself?", Tomoyo asked.

"ok, Tomoyo. But only for you", Eli replied.

"ahem, Tomoyo may I have a dance", Eriol asked as he let out his hand.

Tomoyo nodded and blushed a faded pink. She took his hand as he lead her though the dance door.

"Yes hunny, shouldn't we dance now since I think this is our first dance tonight", as he put his arm over Sakura's shoulder then took his hand out.

"I guess you are right, Lets have some fun", Sakura suggested as she walked to the dance floor with Syaoran.

* * *

Eli was then left alone. Suddenly Madison was running to Eli. 

"Eli!", Madison yelled as she ran towards him.

Eli turned around to see who was calling him

'Eli, this way" Madison shouted as she waved to Eli.

"Oh Madison", Eli said and smiled.

"El-Eli th-there you are!", Madison puffed as she bent down to her knees to take a break.

"Hi", Eli greeted

"Hey", Madison smiled as she looked around to see he was standing by himself. "Why are you by your self? Where's the dragon?"

"They went to flirt again, you wanna talk?"

Madison nodded.

"Ok lets grab a seat and we'll chat"

Eli lead Madison a table.

"So... where are your friends?", asked Eli

"Oh they went to dance with some guys and they said that they will go home early tonight. I think they already left", Madison respond

"I see...", Eli continued.

"I like what your wearing, the black musketeer costume suits you very well. I especially like that hat" Madison complimented.

"Thanks. The outfit you are wearing is very nice. You sure are a sexy Bunny tonight", praised Eli.

"Thanks...", Madison looked down, smiled and blushed a little.

They were silenced for a couple of minute until Madison's favourite song broke the silence.

"Hey it's your favourite song, Number one" (A/N: Number one by BoA kwon.)Eli said.

"Oh you still remember", Madison thought.

"Yeah it is", Madison replied.

"So shall we get our ass up and go for a dance?", Eli asked, as he stood up and made a gesture (A/N: that gesture where you put an arm out and the other arm behind the back).

Madison nodded and stood up while Eli lead her to the dance floor. (A/N; this song isn't the waltzing type of music, so everyone danced like how teenagers should)

_"It's been so long since you were here with me_

_Since you left me I could I set you free_

_It's just a game well done myself again_

_Finally I'm ready to go fast you see"_

"While music was still going on and everyone was still partying the judges went around and pick for the winners.

"OOOO, this looks good for third place", the judge whispered to the other judge.

The judge nodded in agreement.

Then they both wrote the name on the clipboard

_"Cause I did some good and I did some bad_

_I know what we had was true_

_You still my No. 1 you're the one I'm thinking of_

_The one I can rely_

_I guess you know that so different site I love this song_

_This is all you said and done_

_You still my No. 1"_

As the song slowed down. Sakura wrapped her arms around Li's neck while Li wrapped his arm around Sakura's waste.

"They look like a good couple", Sakura started as he rest her neck on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Yeah I reckon, If only Tomoyo can answer him.It would be nice", Syaoran continue.

"Hmmmm.... Yeah...", Sakura thought. "I like what you are wearing. Who would guess that it would match my costume so much. I swear you look so Young and fair, but evil as well. ".

Dark satin sheets covered him, with a cape of red and black, like the one Dracula has. The horns resembled a dangerous appearance, yet hot! The messy-haired boy was also holding an unsafe scarlet weapon which was a pitchfork.

"I'm dress as a devil while you're dress as an angel. What a match!. I guess that we are made for each other", Syaoran responded

"Tomoyo and Eriol are wearing matching costumes..... Did they plan to wear those costumes? I don't think so, since the notice was so sudden. . Matching costumes.... They should be a couple already! They look so kawii together! eeeeek ekkkkk, Syaoran, come on we gotta make Tomoyo and Eriol an official couple. But first we need Tomoyo to reply..." shrieked Sakura.

"And they shall be", Li replied.

_"The things I said I taken back do you know_

_It's not the end cause now I've taken my stand_

_And I miss you, and want you back in my life,_

_Want you back in my life I want you back in my life_

_Cause I did some good and I did some bad_

_I know what we had was true"_

A Princess and a Prince wearing a shirt was made of fine silk, drape from his shoulders. The fabric was Gold with beautiful red outline. Matching white pants, also what he wore. Tomoyo wrapped her pale arm on Eriol's neck and Eriol wrapped his arm around her slim waste. Tomoyo felt a little uncomfortable but slowly she started to enjoy his touch.

"look at them, don't they make a kwaii couple?"Tomoyo giggled

"Yup they sure d-", Eriol said "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo got her DVD camcorder out and had just started to film. After the 20 seconds. She started to pay attention to Eriol agan.

"Sorry Eriol, I just couldn't miss out that opportunity on taping Sakura and Syaoran", Tomoyo apoligiesd

"Oh that's alright", Eriol continued,"Hey Tomoyo you're a great dancer. You haven't step on my foot like you did with Eli..."

"Oh that's...that's because I didn't felt like dancing then", Tomoyo lied (A/N: real answer it that Tomoyo didn't feel comfortable around Eli)

"I see...."

_"I remember the days how we used to laugh_

_How we used to dance to that song and after all this time_

_I have no regret_

_You're still my no. 1 Whoa"_

_Do Do Do Do ..._

It was already 11:30 pm and the judges were going announced who is the winner. The judges got up and walked up to the grand stage. There were whispers on the background and lots of excitement going on too.

"Ahem... testing one, two, three. May I have everyone attention please?", A judge name Lilas Announced (A/n: hehehe lilas I put you in my chapter).

There was still some noises still going on the background.

"Oh my god! PEOPLE IF YOU WANT THE RESULTS NOW PLEASE BLOODY SHUT UP NOW!", barked Mr Phillips.

The room went silenced.

"Thank you sir. Now ladies and gentlemen, we will give you the results for the 2004 Halloween fashion competion. The judges lilas andIare very would like happy to give you the prize of $600 cash for the 1st prize, $300 cash for 2nd prize and 3rd prize of $150 dollar cash to be given out tonight. It was a tough decision but there has to be a winner to collect the major prize, soI would like to give the honour of Lilas to announced the winner", declared Jenny (HA! put you in this chapter too).

"Thanks Jenny and 3rd prize goes to....

* * *

Ok I finish this chapter now. everyone who read this I would need you guys to do me a favour. The tasks for you guys are for you to be the judge! I would like you guys to review it and tell me who is the 1st winner, 2nd winner and 3rd winner. 

The contestants are:

Eriol and Tomoyo

Syaoran and Sakura

Eli and Madison

Please cast your votes now by reviewing it. I would give you the winners in chapter 11.

Thanks.


End file.
